Who Else Are You Sleeping With?
by Vietta
Summary: Reno gets caught cheating and Tseng and Sephiroth decide to teach him a lesson. Very lemony! Gift fic for Satsuriku-sama, the 100th reviewer of Cat and Mouse!


**Author's Note: This is a gift fic for the 100th reviewer of my story Cat and Mouse; Satsuriku-sama; who has also beta-ed this. Hope you like hun! **

**R&R everybody!

* * *

**

Tseng loudly cleared his throat, "Excuse me."

Reno pulled his lips from Sephiroth's with a wet squelching noise and pushed away from him guiltily, "Ts-Tseng? Wh-what…?"

"So who else are you sleeping with?" Tseng eyed the guilty pair in front of him angrily, Reno shifted under his gaze and Sephiroth stared him down just as coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean Tseng?" Sephiroth frowned at Tseng.

"It means he's cheating on us." They both turned to stare at Reno.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "Is this true Reno?"

Reno gulped at the angry glares he was receiving, "Ya both asked the same day and I couldn't say no?"

"Who asked first?" Tseng crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his, and apparently Sephiroth's, lover.

"You did." Reno shifted guiltily, "Can ya blame me? Both of you are freakin' amazing!"

Sephiroth snorted, "Debatable."

Tseng shot Sephiroth an angry glare, "So you've been cheating on me with him since day one?"

Reno scuffed his shoes together, "Kind of?"

Tseng sighed, "I don't think this is going to work Reno."

"So you're giving him up?" Sephiroth smirked triumphantly.

Tseng glared, "Hell, no. I'm just saying this isn't going to work."

Sephiroth frowned and Reno cleared his throat, "So...um...how do we fix this?"

Sephiroth glared at Tseng, "I have a suggestion."

Tseng glared back, "I'm not leaving."

"Can ya both stay?" Reno asked hopefully.

Tseng and Sephiroth glared at each other angrily, neither one willing to stay while the other was in the room but neither one willing to leave the other alone with Reno now that they knew he was screwing them both. All in all, it was a ridiculously awkward situation for them all, and Reno couldn't stand it. "Listen guys, I love both of ya. I know it's weird but can we at least try to make this work? I want you both, I don't wanna lose either of ya or have ya hate each other. Can we...try at least?"

Tseng and Sephiroth looked at Reno incredulously, their faces showing obvious discomfort with the idea. Tseng spoke up first, "Are you saying you want us to share?"

Reno cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm, yeah?"

"You absolutely can't chose?" Sephiroth threw Tseng a hateful glare.

"At the moment, no." Reno ran his hand over his face, "I know you're uncomfortable but can ya try? For me?"

"I love you Reno, but that's asking a little much, don't you think?" Tseng growled dejectedly.

Sephiroth took his cue from Tseng, "Sharing? Are you serious?"

Reno nodded, "I'm serious!"

"I don't think that'll work Reno." Tseng sighed heavily, his hand moving to massage the tension between his eyebrows.

"You don't want to work for him then give him up for someone who does." Sephiroth snorted his challenge with a smug air.

"If neither of ya wants ta share how about we play for it?" Reno suggested weakly, unsure of how the plan that was forming in his head would go over with the two ridiculously alluring men in front of him.

They both raised an eyebrow at him, their reactions eerily similar for people who wanted to be at odds. Sephiroth scratched his head, "Play what?"

"Strip poker!" Reno snorted as if the answer were the most obviously ridiculous thing in the world.

Tseng sighed, "Reno, you cheat."

"That's already been established today but I swear I won't cheat at this. Cards is an honorable game yo." Reno sniggered mischievously, "Seph wins Tseng walks. Tseng wins Seph walks. I win you both stay and we figure this shit out."

Tseng and Sephiroth exchanged competitive glances before looking back at Reno, "Deal."

"So we play at my place then?" Reno grinned triumphantly.

The two nodded and glared at each other once more before leaving the room so Reno could dance and skip with joy.

"Alright, flip your cards boys!" Reno beamed as his underhanded card playing tricks paid off. They had decided that the person with the lowest value hand would strip and so far he had won a good portion of the hands, he couldn't win them all or Sephiroth and Tseng would get suspicious. He was sitting in his shirt, boxers and left sock while Tseng had on only thin boxers and his watch. Sephiroth was down to his boxers as his shirt was finally peeled off, his hand being the lowest. "Woo Seph take it off!" Reno's cock twitched happily and noticeably in his boxers as he watched Sephiroth reveal himself.

Tseng frowned and averted his eyes from the sight with some difficulty, "Looks like your good luck is starting to turn Sephiroth."

Sephiroth snorted and threw his shirt in Tseng's face, "We'll see about that."

Reno grinned and dealt another hand. So far his plan had worked. Sephiroth and Tseng were so worried about making the other one lose that they had forgotten that he could win. At the moments he was wearing the most clothes of anyone in the room and had no plans of throwing any more hands. He grinned, "Flip 'em!"

Tseng growled as his hand lost. He slipped his watch off his wrist and Sephiroth sniggered, "What was that about my luck?"

Reno had purposefully made Tseng lose more hands in a row than Sephiroth so that he wouldn't worry about his cheating. He knew that Sephiroth would be more worried about his hand than watching how fast Reno's moved, but Tseng was always more collected than Sephiroth was when he was competing. He dealt another hand, "Fliperoo!"

Sephiroth snarled and threw his cards on the table as he peeled off his boxers, "Dammit!"

Tseng grinned, "Your luck sucks."

Reno dealt the next hand, "Yours isn't too great either." Reno grinned as Tseng flipped over a losing hand. "Strip babe, I win."

Tseng grumbled and pulled off his boxers, "You cheated."

"You weren't thinking that three seconds ago." Reno snorted and stacked the cards on the table, "Well boys, looks like we're sharing. We all agreed that winner gets to choose and if you decide that you can't live with my decision then ya aren't worth it and can walk out now."

Sephiroth and Tseng exchanged pained glances and Tseng groaned, "Do we have to?"

"You want to walk out?" Sephiroth asked hopefully, his eyes drifting from Reno's clothed form to Tseng's naked one.

"Hell, no." Tseng growled, trying very hard to keep his eyes on Sephiroth's face.

"Then it's settled. To the bedroom!" Reno raised a fist in the air and ran towards the very large and very comfortable bed in the next room, Tseng and Sephiroth in tow.

Reno pushed them both onto the bed, "Alright, since I won I decide who goes where."

"We didn't agree to that." Tseng snorted as he shifted on the mattress.

"Read the fine print." Reno sniggered and appraised the two men sitting in naked glory before him, "Hmmm...Seph you can take ass-duty while me and Tseng get groiny, any complaints?"

Sephiroth and Tseng exchanged a glance and Sephiroth cleared his throat, "I have a complaint."

Reno sighed, "What's that? Suddenly not fond of topping?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "No, my complaint is that you're still clothed while Tseng and I are naked and at your mercy." He didn't enjoy the idea of sharing Reno, but if he had to he would make the best of it. Tseng wasn't unattractive and if the tightwad would loosen up they might be able to wrest control of the situation from Reno's hands. It would take teamwork, but he knew Tseng wouldn't be adverse to the idea of a whimpering Reno between them.

Reno grinned lewdly, forgetting under Sephiroth's blistering stare just where he had hidden all those cards he didn't want..."Seems I am. Wanna fix that?"

"It would be my pleasure." Sephiroth grinned back and slipped his thumbs under Reno's boxers and ripped them down violently. A stack of cards fell onto the floor and Reno quickly tried to grab them but Sephiroth held his hands down.

Tseng frowned and picked up one of the cards, "You cheated?"

"What happened to cards being an honorable game?" Sephiroth smirked and quickly slipped Reno's shirt over his head so that the red-head was just as naked to his feasting eyes as Tseng was.

Reno shrugged, "I never said _I_ was honest."

Tseng chuckled and moved to stand behind Reno, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, "Since you've cheated at every turn, maybe we should cheat as well? What do you think Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth grinned, glad that Tseng had picked up on an unspoken cue, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Reno started a bit at the small bite Tseng placed on his shoulder, "W-wait. What do ya mean you guys are gonna cheat?"

"Breaking your rules sounds like a good way to start." Sephiroth grabbed Reno's ponytail and yanked the holder out as Tseng bit down just a little harder on Reno's shoulder.

Reno gasped, "My hair! What did I tell ya about that?"

Sephiroth chuckled and flicked the holder away before sandwiching Reno between his body and Tseng's, grabbing his hands and holding them captive, "I broke a rule, your turn Tseng."

Tseng chuckled darkly and swiftly pulled Reno's earring out. Reno growled, "Not funny guys! I'm supposed to be the cheater not you two!"

Tseng dropped the earring onto the floor, "Your turn."

Sephiroth grinned and released Reno's hands, "Does the rule count if it's hypocritical?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow at him and idly stroked his hands over the smooth skin of Reno's stomach, "Aren't all his rules a little hypocritical? He can do whatever he wants to us but if we do anything back he gets all pissy."

"Talk about a double standard." Sephiroth snickered and gripped Reno's hips as the red-head fidgeted.

"Holy shit guys, you're driving me nuts here!" Reno squirmed as Tseng's hands drifted down his stomach.

Sephiroth bent down and started nipping at Reno's neck, conversing casually with Tseng between nibbles as if they were talking over coffee instead of making Reno squirm pleasantly between them, "Well Tseng do hypocritical rules count or not?"

"I think they should count." Tseng began panting lightly as Reno's ass wiggled against his groin.

Sephiroth grinned and pulled one of his hands from Reno's hips to grab Tseng's chin, "I say we break the one he's been breaking since day one." Reno squirmed and Sephiroth didn't know if it was from guilt or pleasure. He licked gently at Tseng's lips and pushed past them roughly, hoping to Gaia that Tseng wouldn't decide to bite him. He needed his tongue for other things tonight.

Tseng stiffened as Sephiroth's tongue invaded his mouth but he quickly relented and kissed back, making sure Reno got a good look at what they were doing. He pulled away as he heard Reno's breath catch, "How many more rules does he have?"

Reno groaned, "Holy shit that was frickin' hot yo!"

Sephiroth grinned and guided the Reno sandwich back to the bed, sitting down with Reno straddled in his lap while Tseng stood behind him. He rubbed Reno's sides lightly while he licked at his neck. Reno started to squirm and Tseng's hands moved to replace his own as he trailed them lower. He cupped Reno's ass, a cheek in each hand, and turned to Tseng, "I think we shouldn't let him play tonight, what do you think Tseng?"

Tseng grinned, remembering with heated fondness just how desperate Reno's insatiable need to play had made him just a few nights ago. He gripped a handful of Reno's hair and tilted his head back, "I say we play with him and not let him return the favor."

Sephiroth took advantage of the neck Tseng bared to him as Reno's head tipped back. "Just how needy do you think we can make him?"

Reno whimpered and ground himself into Sephiroth's lap, "Do whatever ya want but please just do something!"

"I think he's fairly needy already." Tseng got down on one knee behind Reno, "Well Sephiroth, if we're both going to play back here we're going to need some lubricant yes?"

"Ya know where it's at." Reno panted as Sephiroth's fingers kneaded his ass and made him squirm.

"You better use a lot Tseng, we're not going to fit unless he's good and ready." Sephiroth parted the cheeks of Reno's ass pointedly, Reno whimpering gently as he continued to lick and nip at his neck.

Tseng chuckled and moved to get the lubricant as Reno's lust-fogged head shot up, "What?"

Sephiroth smirked at him, "I said we're not going to fit unless you're good and ready."

Reno tried to push himself of Sephiroth's lap, "Hell no! There's no way you're _both_ going to fit in there!"

Tseng smeared lubricant over his fingers, "We'll make it work Reno."

"I believe you did say you wanted us both, did you not?" Sephiroth chuckled darkly as Tseng pressed his fingers past the parted cheeks he held in his hands.

Reno gripped Sephiroth's shoulders with a gasp as cool fingers pressed past the smooth ring of muscle hidden in his backside, "Ah! Y-yes I said that! Y-ya took it the wrong way though!"

Tseng hummed happily in Reno's ear as his fingers curled and scissored deep inside his ass, "You didn't exactly explain what that meant though did you? You wanted us to share, so we're sharing."

Reno cried out as Tseng's fingers brushed over his prostate, "You'll break me!"

Sephiroth chuckled and offered his fingers to Tseng for lubricant, "No we won't, we won't do anything until you're sufficiently prepared."

Reno bucked as Sephiroth's fingers slipped inside him. Up until Tseng had decided that they would cheat too everything had been going exactly as he had planned. Reno liked to be in control but now he was literally balls deep in a situation he hadn't thought of and it scared him just as much as it aroused him.

Tseng curled his fingers against the spot that had made Reno cry out so deliciously only a moment ago. He was a little in awe of just how easily Reno's entrance had accepted Sephiroth's thick fingers alongside his own, but he had learned long ago that when it came to sex there was not a damn thing that Reno couldn't pull off.

Sephiroth slipped his fingers out as Reno began trembling with desperate need in his arms. Tseng followed suit with a pleasant slurping noise and began smearing his member with lubricant as Sephiroth tried to bring Reno back from the pleasure induced fantasy world he had gone to, "You ready?"

Reno whimpered and pushed himself up with shaking arms, "Stick something in there or I'm decapitating both of ya."

Tseng chuckled and handed Sephiroth the bottle of lubricant, "Lay back Sephiroth, we can't do him correctly in this position."

Sephiroth finished smearing a clear coat of lubricant over his over eager erection and laid back, pulling Reno to straddle his lap. He brushed a few strands of red-hair out of his face, "This better Tseng?"

Tseng gripped Reno's hips and positioned him over Sephiroth's shaft, "Much better."

Reno whimpered pathetically, "Good gaia ya act like yer havin' tea or somethin'! Do me!"

Tseng laughed, "Your wish is our command." He pressed Reno down onto Sephiroth's erection and watched it glide inch by glistening inch into Reno's ass.

Sephiroth groaned with pleasure as Reno's body accepted all his length, "Your turn Tseng."

Reno whimpered as Tseng pushed into him, his body stretching more than it had been intended too, "Oh gaia oh gaia oh gaia!"

Tseng moaned and let Reno adjust to the well portioned shafts inside him, "Ready?"

Reno nodded weakly as his eyes glossed over from the euphoria that was already overwhelming his mind as Tseng's cock pressed Sephiroth's against his prostate. He gave a pitiful whimper of pleasure as they began to move in slightly disjointed unison, his fingernails digging into Sephiroth's shoulders and carving small crescent shaped dents into the porcelain skin.

Sephiroth held onto Reno's hips for dear life as he tried to match pace with Tseng, the presence of another cock in Reno's body making it hard for him to concentrate. Reno was naturally tight and the extra squeeze of Tseng's member joining his nearly made him came before they could start. He soon lost all coherent thoughts to pleasure as he watched Reno and Tseng's faces contort with pleasure above him.

Tseng bit into Reno's neck where it joined with his shoulder as he mercilessly pounded into him and set the pace for Sephiroth to thrust at. He tried to keep his pleasure assaulted mind in one piece as he moved, the unbidden and erotic noises coming from the men below him digging like daggers at his self-control.

They moved in almost perfect unison until the pleasure became too much for Reno to bear. He screamed with pleasure and need as he pushed himself back on their thrusting cocks, his seed spilling all over Sephiroth. Sephiroth and Tseng quickly followed him, their seed mingling as it poured from Reno's overfilled ass.

They collapsed into a tangle of limbs, their heated bodies unable to support their orgasm weakened frames any longer. Tseng and Sephiroth sandwiched Reno between them once more. Sephiroth smirked at Tseng behind Reno's back, "Feel any better about sharing?"

Tseng wiped some cum from Reno's chest gently, "A little, but I can't help but wonder, is there anyone else you're sleeping with Reno?"

Reno grinned sheepishly and snuggled into Sephiroth's arms as he faced Tseng, "I'm sleepin' with Seph too."

Tseng rolled his eyes, "I can see that."

Sephiroth snorted into Reno's ear and tightened his hold around the red-heads waist, "So Reno, who else are you sleeping with?"

Reno cleared his throat uncomfortably, yet another situation he hadn't prepared himself for.


End file.
